


The Father's Rosary

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: BDSM, Choking, DDLG, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Daddy Joseph Seed. That's it.





	The Father's Rosary

“Good morning.” She smiled as she bounced down the stairs a smile plastered to her face.  
“You’re in a good mood this morning.” Joseph peered up from his book.  
“It’s a beautiful day, why wouldn’t I be?” She reached up into the cupboard to grab a mug.  
“Is that what you’re wearing today?” His eyes fixed on the hem of her dress that raised up a bit too much for his liking.  
“I-I was, do you not like it?” She turned towards him.  
“Come here.” He put his book down and motioned for her.  
She placed the mug on the counter and slowly made her way towards him, fidgeting with her fingers as she moved. She stood directly in front of him when he motioned for her to turn around. She tensed when she felt his fingers lightly moving up the back of her thighs, pushing the fabric up just a little.  
“Seems quite short to me.” His hands toyed with her underwear, running his fingers beneath the fabric covering her.  
“I’ll go change, if you want me to.” She swallowed hard as her heart rate picked up, her body always responded to his touch immediately.  
“No, if you think it’s good enough, then by all means, wear it. Just don’t bend over or you’ll show everyone what’s mine.” He gave her a playful spank and returned to his book.   
They had a few errands to run that day, she always loved when he asked her to come along. She enjoyed watching him interact with other people, so charming and charismatic. She stood to the side while he talked with a few followers, making plans for adding onto the church. A man walked by carrying some papers when he dropped them, being the kind-hearted person she was, she went to help him.  
“Here, let me help.” She smiled as she bent over and gathered a few of the papers.   
The followers who were talking with Joseph stopped and stared at her, at the thin piece of fabric that had ridden up her thighs and was now exposing her underwear to them. Joseph looked at her briefly and turned his attention back to them, which they quickly looked away ashamed. He finished his conversation and stalked towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her aside.  
“What did I tell you before we left the house this morning?” His voice was stern as he spoke close to her ear.  
“I-I forgot. I’m sorry.” She tried to apologize but it was too late for that.  
“If we were at home, I would take care of you right now, but we have a few more things to do so you’ll have to wait for your punishment. Do not bend over again or it will be more severe.” He warned her and released her arm. He regained his composure and left her standing there.   
She felt bad, she really did, it was a complete accident, but that didn’t matter now. She followed him around the compound, staying quiet and trying not to make eye contact with anyone, she knew the followers had probably already told others about the incident. She hoped Joseph wouldn’t notice the stares she was getting, but he did. His only response to it was to pull her close, to make sure everyone knew what and who belonged to him.   
He was scarily good at hiding his true emotions, as they walked around the compound he would often place a soft kiss on her head or squeeze her closer to him, but she knew it was all show, that he was seething inside and planned to take it out on her body later. She was a little worried, but also unbelievably turned on, she could already feel the wetness between her legs growing at the anticipation.   
Once they were finished there, they had been invited to John’s for dinner with him, Jacob, Faith and a few others. She really just wanted to go home and get her punishment over with, but she knew part of the punishment would be the anticipation and Joseph would draw it out as long as he could.   
“So glad you could make it.” John greeted them at the door. Joseph patted his brother’s shoulder as he entered the house, with her close behind him.   
She helped Faith set the table, careful not to lean too far over the table, glancing back at Joseph who’s eyes were watching her every move. Once everything was set she took her seat next to him. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles softly as he said the grace. Everyone was enamored in conversation as they ate, Faith complimented her dress, which made her blush slightly.   
“More wine?” John offered her as he noticed she had almost finished her glass.  
“I really shouldn’t.” She wanted more but Joseph didn’t like her indulging in alcohol, especially because it made her misbehave.  
“Oh, come on. One more glass won’t hurt.” He flashed her one of his signature smiles along with a wink as he filled her cup.  
“I guess not.” She smiled and took a sip. Joseph leaned close to her ear.  
“Digging yourself even deeper, little girl.” His voice was low enough for only her to hear.  
“Go big or go home, right Daddy?” She smirked. Joseph had to stifle a groan, he both loved and hated when she called him that. She knew how he reacted to it and used it to her advantage, but he was not one for being teased.  
He returned to his meal and small conversation, as did she, until she felt his hand on her knee. She glanced up at him, but he was paying her no mind as he talked to Jacob about the plans for expanding the church. She went back to eating when she felt his hand moving further up her thigh, her heart pounded as she wondered how far he was going to go. She kept glancing from her lap up to him, hoping to make eye contact so she could beg him to stop.  
His hand glided up further until it reached the apex of her thighs, he pulled her legs apart and began softly rubbing her over her underwear. She bit her lip to keep from moaning at his touch, she wanted to close her legs, to get up, but she remained by his side. He moved the fabric over to the side as he slid his fingers between her slick folds.  
“Such a wet girl already.” He whispered against her ear, his fingers continuing to rub up and down. Suddenly he pushed two fingers into her, causing her to gasp and grab his wrist. She looked up to make sure no one saw or heard, they were all still preoccupied with their meals.  
“Please, Joseph…” She begged, not wanting to entice him anymore, she wanted this game over with.  
“Don’t cum.” He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster now, he turned away from her and started up another conversation.  
She wasn’t sure how he could do that, finger fuck her under the table at his brother’s house but still stay so calm as if nothing was happening. She squirmed in her seat, clearing her throat every so often to keep from moaning or whimpering. She was so close already, the build up and anticipation from the day had made her ache for him. She knew she could hold out though, she had plenty of times before, but it was all over the second he pressed his palm flat against her clit. She grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it in her mouth, trying to muffle some of the sounds she was fighting to hold back.   
Without warning her orgasm slammed into her, Joseph stilled as he felt her clenching around his fingers. She covered her moans with a few well-placed coughs and shifted in her seat to keep people from noticing her trembling.   
“Are you alright?” Faith asked her as she noticed her face had turned red.  
“I’m fine, just went down the wrong hole.” She smiled weakly.   
“You’ve made quite a mess.” Joseph brought her attention to his fingers as he pulled them from her.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop.” She chewed on her bottom lip.  
“You don’t know how badly I want to bend you over this table and-“  
“Isn’t that right, Joseph?” John addressed his brother, pulling his attention from her for the moment.  
“I’m must apologize, I didn’t hear what you said.” He turned to John.   
She was safe, for now. Joseph would never discipline her in public, he wanted to keep that part of his life separate from his family and church. He did enjoy pushing her limits though, teasing her throughout the day, knowing she would have to wait until they got home to do anything.   
Once dinner was over, she helped clean up, it was only fair, and Joseph expected her to do her share of the work. They said their goodbyes and made their way home, Joseph remained silent on the ride, which unnerved her even more.   
He opened her car door for her and followed her inside, closing the door behind them.  
“You misbehaved today, a lot. I thought you were my good girl, but it seems I was wrong. What do you have to say for yourself?” She backed up against the kitchen table as he moved forward.  
“I’m really sorry, daddy.” She hoped calling him that would keep him from being too rough with her.  
“Oh, you will be. Strip and get on the bed.” He grabbed his belt and started to undo it.  
Her heart lept into her throat as she watched, his gaze intense and fixed on her as she removed her dress. She slid her underwear down and walked over to the bed, sitting in the middle of it.  
“You’re not going to use the belt, are you Daddy?” She tried to look as pitiful as she could, but really, she would have taken anything he gave her.  
“No, sweetheart. I would never mar your beautiful skin with this, that pleasure is reserved for my hands.” He grinned at her wickedly as he approached her.  
“Bend over the edge of the bed.” She knew what was to come and didn’t hesitate.  
His hand smoothed over her ass, lulling her into a calmness, but she was still on edge. His hand hit hard, the sound of his skin hitting hers echoed through the room, mixed with her cry. His hand landed against the same cheek, harder this time.  
“Shhh, shhh.” He soothed her again before another smack landed, reddening the other cheek to match. Another hit on the same spot. She cried out again, something felt different this time, it wasn’t just his hand that was hitting her bare ass. She turned to look at him, noticing he had his rosary wrapped around his hand.  
He smiled when he noticed where her gaze was, he looked back down at her skin to see the small indention of the Project’s cross already showing on both of her reddened cheeks. He knelt behind her and soothed over her skin again, this time his hand moving between her thighs, she felt the rosary brushing up against her, the beads rolling over her wetness. His fingers traced over her clit as she pushed back into his hand, reveling in the softness he gave her after being so rough.   
“Are you going to be a good girl for me from now on?”   
“Yes, Daddy.” She said sweetly, waiting for his next command.   
“Good, because I have been waiting to feel your legs wrapped around me all day.” He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, lining his already hard cock up with her soaked core.   
He placed one hand on her back as he eased into her, groaning at her tightness. He moved slowly within her at first, giving her a moment to adjust before he slammed into her, causing her to lurch forward on the bed. He snaked one arm up her body to grip her throat, pulling her back down on him, she felt the rosary against her neck.  
Joseph’s thrusts became harder, the sound of their skin hitting together would’ve made anyone blush had they heard it, her moans and whines were broken by his groaning.   
“Don’t cum.” He growled as he continued to pump in and out of her, feeling she was already close.  
“P-Please…” She whined.  
“No.” He spanked her again, reminding her what happens when she disobeys him.  
His thrusting became erratic as he pushed deeper inside her, hitting that perfect spot that always left her trembling, but she held back, knowing the consequences. Joseph groaned as he spilled inside her, his grip on her throat tightening for a moment before he released her. He was breathless as he stood up, stuffing himself back into his pants.  
“Turn over.” He commanded. She did as she was told and rolled over to look at him.  
“You can touch yourself until you cum.”  
“Wait, I want you to do it.” She pouted.  
“No, I make good girls cum. Get to it.” He walked over and sat in the chair across from her, watching as she moved her hand down between her legs.


End file.
